


JacksepticeyexReader one shots

by kawaiidreams



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Little Space, Smut, no really, sean has a Daddy kink confirmed, the kinkiest shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidreams/pseuds/kawaiidreams
Summary: copied from my wattpadso kinkyI try to provide an accurate representation of DDLG





	1. Sensual

I felt a spark as Jack's bare skin brushed mine. A shiver down to my core. He pulled away and smiled at me as I gushed at all he had done for me. I didn't want to break contact. I kept finding excuses to keep skin contact. At one point he hugged me again and he stopped as our faces were inches apart. I could feel my heart beating hard. He moved his hands to my face and my breath caught in my throat. Our lips were inches away from touching, when a guard informed him he had to move on. "Wait for me outside." He murmured and let me go.  
I left and waited for him impatiently outside until finally he emerged and smiled at me again. Desperately I ran to him and practically fell into his arms, burying my head into his chest. Jack tilted my head up "come on, I know a private space."   
He lead me into an empty conference room and sat down on one of the chairs, patting the one next to him. He brushed the hair out of my face and I blushed hard. Gently he grabbed my chin before kissing me gently. I melted under his touch and whined lightly as I let his tongue slip into my mouth as he kissed me harder. Suddenly he pulled me onto his lap and I whimpered between kisses. I could feel him getting hard as I straddled him. Grinding lightly against him, I began to let out soft moans.  
He pushed up my shirt a little and ran his fingers along my tummy. Jack bit my lip gently and I raised my arms so he could slide my shirt over my head. He kissed my neck forming a nice hickey under his gentle care. Moving down to my collar bone and down to the edges of my breasts. "You're so beautiful." He murmured as he stopped with one hand on the clasp of my bra. "Tell me if I go to far OK?" His eyes met mine and I nodded. Undoing my bra he slid it off me carefully, gently kissing and sucking lightly down them and tugging on my nipples with his teeth quickly. I gasped in pleasure and ground a bit faster against him. I fumbled at his shirt, desperate to feel his chest. Jack chuckled and slid his shirt off for me. Whimpering slightly I ran my hands down his chest. "Mmm, you like what you see baby girl?" He purred, his hands settling on my hips.   
I nodded, biting my lip briefly "very much."  
He chuckled and started to remove my pants I helped him desperate to go even further. Then he removed his pants and pressed two fingers against my panties. "God kitten you're already so wet for me." He murmured in my ear. At this he picked me up and placed me on the chair. "Mmmm let's see you." He purred gently removing my panties and pushed my legs apart. Letting out a deep turned on growl as he pushed a finger into me. I gasped in pleasure as he slowly pumped his finger. "Look at you, you're so desperate and beautiful. " he added another finger and spread me out slowly. Pulling his fingers out he put one in his mouth and his eyes reflexively closed and he let out a low moan. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth he looked at me again with his eyes clouded with hunger. "Fuck you taste so good I'm going to have warm you up a bit." He lowered his head and ran his tongue gently along my folds. I whined as he pushed his tongue in more, growling in pleasure.  
Jack dug deeper into me, his tongue fishing deeper into my core. I let out a small moan and jack chuckled against me, "I can feel you getting wet baby girl, are you ready for my cock?"  
His breath against my core made me squirm and whimper "oh yes, daddy please." I gasped now more desperate than ever.  
He chuckled and lifted me up so he could sit me down on top of him on the floor. He slid off his boxers slowly and my eyes snapped to his cock and I whined harder. Smirking he tilted my head up and forced me to look at his eyes.  
"You ready little one?" He murmured.  
I nodded and bit my lip as Jack pushed into me carefully. The stretch burned but in the best way. As he slid into me further I got used to him and the friction of him against my insides made me moan louder. Finally he slid into me completely and pulled me back up slightly before pushing back into me. "Relax baby girl and enjoy it. Just let me help you feel good." He murmured and grunted as he moved me up and down. Then he moved my hips against him and found my g-spot with relative ease. I gasped when he found it, tears forming out of pleasure.  
He pulled me up slightly and hit against my g-spot at a constant rate. I let out a loud moan and he smirked at me, "that's it baby girl, let me hear those beautiful moans of yours."  
I let out another moan, curling my fingers into my palms in a desperate attempt to ground myself.  
Suddenly he growled and flipped us over and grabbed my wrists as he pounded harder into me. I gasped and let out a louder moan. Jack kissed me neck and sucked at my sweet spot "god you feel so good around me." He murmured and I could feel myself clench tight around him.  
"Da-addy." I whined "i-im close ah." I could feel the pressure building inside me as I climaxed faster than I had ever experienced.  
He moved to kissing me hard and desperately "go on and cum for me baby girl, I'll teach you how to take care of my climax once you're done." He panted in between kisses.  
I came whining and whimpering all over him. As he pulled out of me he gently kissed me and ran his finger through my hair. "Good girl, you did so well. Don't worry I'll help you with this next part." Jack murmured and helped me up. He stood up as I knelt in front of him. I noticed that he was already hard and I licked my lips eagerly. Scooting forward I sucked his tip lightly and he let out a low growl that faded into a moan. Reaching down he stroked my jaw. "Good girl, take your time." He purred.  
I closed my eyes and let him slip down my throat. I almost moaned at his taste. Just his precum was musky and amazing.   
Jack grunted and gripped the back of my head "good, so good." He murmured before leaning his head back and coming undone under my care. Cumming down my throat with a moan. I licked at his tip trying to pry more out of him. Whining lightly I was desperate for more of him, his taste was musky and strong but I loved every drop. Jack chuckled and pushed me off him slowly. "Good girl, you did so well. Do you want to get some dinner now?" He murmured smiling at me.  
I nodded and he helped me get up and get dressed. After he got dressed as we'll he held my hand as we went for diner.


	2. Going Back for Seconds

I winced slightly as I got out of bed I was still a little sore from last night. Not anything bad but I could still feel the echo's of his work. I started to make coffee and took my pills. As I set up for breakfast I heard him get out of bed and I glanced up at him casually. Jack ran a hand through his mussed hair as he grinned at me. "Hey babe." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck gently "last night was fun but I still can't get enough of you." He purred in my ear as he slid his hand up under my shirt.  
I bit my lip and turned around to wrap my arms around his neck "can we at least have breakfast first." I whimpered as he leaned in to kiss me lightly.  
"Alright, but don't make me wait too long." He teased and kept his arm around me, finding ways to keep skin contact with me. I set up and we ate breakfast. After I put the dishes away he practically dragged me to the couch. Kissing me desperately, his hands wandering up my shirt and tracing every inch of me. Our kisses grew sloppy as I melted under his touch.  
Pulling off my shirt he kissed down my chest and sighed roughly "god you're so beautiful." He growled and pulled off my underwear and massaged my thighs gently. He was clearly desperate for me but holding back for my sake.  
I smiled gently at him, "go on Daddy, I'm awake enough." I teased him. He growled and kissed my thighs slowly, marking them as he did so. Moving up towards my core.  
"If you say so baby girl." He growled against me before running his tongue along my folds. I closed my eyes as he dipped his tongue deep into me, desperately reaching inside me. My legs hooked over his shoulders as I pulled him in closer, desperate for him to hit my spot. Jack raised his head "I can't reach that far baby." He panted between aggressive licks. Moving up to suck on my clit and he pushed two fingers into me and hooked onto my g-spot almost instantly. I whimpered loudly as he played with my clit roughly as he massaged my insides. His tongue pressed hard against my sensitive spot and I twitched involuntarily. Moaning loudly as he did so before sliding off his pants and boxers, he had not been wearing his shirt at all before. Grunting jack teased my entrance and thrust into me and sighed in relief. He moved inside me carefully and slowly. Pushing against my g-spot at a consistent rate. I cletched my hands and inhaled sharply in pleasure and I could feel myself start to tear up as I felt him stretch me out.  
"Ah, Daddy I can't hold it long." I gasped as he grabbed my hips for stability.  
He grunted again "mmm, cum when you need to baby girl so you can help me out." I could feel him growing hard inside me.  
I came in relief all over him. He slid out of me and I could hear the noises of him sliding out of me. "Take care of me quick baby." He growled and I nodded as he moved me down to the ground at his feet. Jack directed my head towards him and I sucked on his tip lightly before letting him slip down my throat. He groaned and leaned his head back "oh baby girl you're so good at that." He ran his fingers through my hair as I worked at him. He was already so hard so as soon as I started pushing at his tip he came with a deep moan down my throat. "Good, so good." He murmured as I lapped up his cum hungrily. "Mmm, you like my cum don't you baby girl." Jack purred.  
I nodded pulling off of him so I could lick along his shaft. Whimpering I sucked at bits of him desperate for more of him. He chuckled and pet my head gently, "good girl, let me tease you for a bit so I can get hard from your neediness again." He murmured and hoisted me up onto the couch. Kissing me lightly he rubbed my thigh with one hand and held my hips in place with the other. His kisses grew sloppy as he focused on pushing closer and closer to my core.  
I gasped and whimpered desperately trying to get his fingers closer to my core. Unable to move my hips I began to beg verbally. "Daddy please I can't take it I want you to finger me until I beg you to let me cum."  
Jack growled and spanked me roughly "don't tell me what to do."   
I squeaked "s-sorry I was just trying to beg for you."   
He calmed down a bit "it's alright baby girl, I overacted." He murmured  kissing me slower he tugged on my bottom lip gently as he slid two fingers into me and rubbing my g-spot aggressively. I moaned in between kisses as he teased me. Running his tongue over my teeth and wrapping his tongue around mine. Before moving to kiss my neck slowly. Sucking on my sweet spot and running his tongue on the spot reinforcing the hickey. His work also caused me to whimper as I reached up and entangled my fingers in his hair and tugging lightly. Usually I only did this when he was eating me out but I was overwhelmed with pleasure at that moment and I needed something to grip onto to ground me. My legs shook as he continued to rub my g-spot.  Jack chuckled into my neck as he kissed along my collar bone. "Good so good." He murmured and massaged my hips with his thumb. He pulled away slightly to look at me with lust and adoration "your noises have made me hard already. So cum for me."   
I nodded and came all over his hand.


	3. A Long Night

The first day of the con had been long and arduous. I collapsed onto the bed and started to drift off. Seàn joined me in the bed and rubbed my shoulder gently. "Don't you need to shower baby? Especially after all that con activity."  
I nodded, "mmm, yeah. I'm just exhausted." I mumbled sleepily.   
He kissed my forehead gently "I know babe, but you need to be clean. Do you want me to help?"  
Nodding again I let him carry me into the bathroom and start up the shower. Undressing I slipped into the hotel shower and I briefly noticed that it had a hand-held shower-head. I watched him undress as the water woke me up slightly. As he moved I admired the way his muscles shifted with each movement. It made my insides clench briefly. Seàn shut the shower curtain behind him and helped wash me. He seemed to be in a hurry but I didn't mind. After in was clean he grabbed the movable part of the shower and smirked at me. "This ought to wake you up." He murmured and turned on the roughest setting. Without warning he pressed it against my clit. I let out a whimper at the relentless pleasure. Pressing me up against the wall he lifted one of my legs onto the railing along the sides of the shower. Stroking the inside of my thigh, he kissed me slowly as he increased the intensity of the way he held the shower-head. This causes my back to arch and I gasped.  
Seàn kissed on my neck gently "easy baby I am going to have so much fun with you tonight." He murmured and pulled the shower away and helped me wash off.  
Then he washed himself off as well. Giving me the look that told me to be good. I did so until he was finished. We stepped out of the shower and he toweled us both off and led me into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed I watched him gather up some toys. "You are going to be good tonight right?"  
I nodded "yes daddy."  
Seàn smirked "good, I might just let you cum more than once. Depends on how well you behave."  
His words caused me to tremble slightly as he stalked towards me, running the binds through his fingers. Carefully, he tied my hands behind my back and had me turn around. He ordered me to lay so my ass was in the air and he tied my legs as open as they would go. I let out whimper as he gently traced  my clit and my legs shook as I grew wet just from his fingers gently teasing me. He kissed the inside of my thigh gently as I shuddered slightly. He purred as he kissed along my  thighs and teased at my entrance. "Mmm, I can feel how desperate you are from just me teasing you." He murmured and sucked at spots on my thighs.  
I let out a whimper as I felt his fingers slipping into me slowly. All I could do was shake in desperation. Gasping in relief as I felt him rub a single finger inside me. Pushing another finger in he rubbed against my insides. Suddenly  I could feel his breath on my core and I moaned out quietly. I knew what he was about to do and it turned me on to no end. The thought of his wet warm tongue on my insides almost made me cum. Seàn trailed his fingers up my outer thigh before cupping my ass and gently started to run his tongue over my folds. Letting out a groan I strained against my binds "I can't, your tongue is so good Da-ddy."   
He growled into me and spanked me once. I understood that this ment that had to be patient. I let out an understanding whimper as he dug into me slowly. Switching quickly between his fingers digging deep into me and his tongue reaching inside desperately. Gasping, I clenched tightly around him. Pulling away he undid the ties in my legs and grabbed my hips hard and lowered me onto him slowly.  I rode him the best I could with my hands tied behind my back. Seàn reached over and gently untied my wrists. He groaned gently as he sucked up into me. Kissing my fingers gently before letting them fall so I could stabilize myself by pressing my hands onto his chest and feeling his abbs slowly.


	4. A Different Kind of Ride

(An: this is going to be a bit slower of a fic)  
It wasn't often the Brighton pier held a full on fair. But this weekend was special. Neither of us knew why but Seàn took me down there anyway. He held my hand on the way down there and I blushed as people looked at us, hiding my face in his hoodie I blushed. He stopped and tugged me away gently "I thought you were used to people looking at us?"  
I shook my head "not when I'm in little space."  I murmured.  
Smiling he kissed the top of my head, "it's alright just hold my hand and when we get to the fair it won't matter because you'll just look enthusiastic."  
Nodding, I held onto his hand. Trying my best to seem like an adult.  Finally we reached the fair and I kept hold of his hand trying to keep myself from running to my favorite rides and games. "What should we do first...?" I dropped the 'daddy' since we were in public.   
He smiled and led me to the arcade, pointing out a prize of a large unicorn stuffie. It took all of my effort not to squeal and beg him to win it for me. Instead I followed him as he exchanged some cash for arcade tokens. Splitting it in half he handed half to me and kissed my cheek gently "let me know if you want to play something with me or need help."   
"Ok!" I smiled and ran off into the arcade.   
After awhile I began to get frustrated at my lack of ability at the games and I went to go find him. I found him quickly and rushed to him. He looked up from his game,  
"Hey hun, can I help you?"  
I fidgeted, on the edge of little space, "I can't score high enough to get lots of tickets." I mumbled .  
He got up and pulled me close, murmuring in my ear "you can be little here, if anyone judges ignore them." Pulling away he smiled at me " now let me go help you with your games. " he followed me back to my game and played two player with me. I lost track of time, enjoying myself a ton. Finally, we ran out of tokens and we counted up the tickets. Seàn had helped me earn way more tickets than we needed. Exchanging them for the stuffie along with some other little prizes for him. We had been in that arcade for longer than I thought so we were both pretty hungry. Squeezing my hand he lead me up to a burger stand and ordered for us. I smiled at him, he knew what I liked and also knew I couldn't make decisions especially while in little space. I ate happily while licking my feet idly. My new stuffie right beside me. After finishing and cleaning our table he lead me over to the ice cream stand. I picked out a good flavor and he made sure we each had really big scoops.   
.....  
(I'm horny so I'm skipping until we get home)  
When we got home I was exhausted mentally and needed some calm down time. After a bit Seàn came in to check on me. Sitting across from me in the bed he stroked my jaw gently. I knew what he wanted and looked up at him shyly. Knowing I was still exhausted he was being super soft. Tilting my head up he kissed me gently. His tongue exploring my mouth slowly. Letting out a soft whimper, I rubbed my tongue harshly against his as he cupped my face. "How about some soft play time since you're still tired mentally?"   
I nodded into his hand nuzzling it briefly. He laid me back and got up to pull out some ribbon. Tying my hands together and my legs open he kissed and sucked on my neck slowly. Running his fingers and lips down my body. I trembled and whimpered again as Seàn rubbed his fingers through my folds achingly slow. "Such a pretty girl. You've been such a good girl for me." He purred and began to run his tongue over me slowly. Sucking on me hard, pressing on my clit hard every once and awhile. Letting out a moan I struggled against my bonds wanting to run my fingers in his hair. Begging and whimpering as he drove me further into wordlessness and desperation. Finally, he pulled away and licked his lips. Undoing my hand binds he crawled over me smiling gently. I panted heavily as he kissed me slowly.


	5. On Tour

Seàn was rehearsing and the crew was running tests. I was messing around on my phone. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up. Seàn was looking at me intensely, "outside now." He growled and left the room. Sliding out of my seat I followed close behind him. Pulling me into an empty room he pressed me up against the door. Kissing me hard he murmured gently against my neck "I needed you so bad baby."   
I let out a small "oh." And bit my lip hesitantly. We had hours before the show and the crew didn't technically need him to be there. We would have to be very quiet though. Then I got an idea of what would keep me quiet. I sank to my knees and he raised his eyebrows. Catching on he pulled off his pants and underwear and I reached forward to stroke him gently. I didn't usually take control like this but a lot of me had been feeling out of place. Seeing and feeling him like this set me right again and I began to slowly lick at his tip. Going slow just because I was enjoying this not because I was reading him. I didn't know if he would pick up on this but I needed this too. Closing my eyes I felt his fingers run through my hair  and he grunted impatiently. Taking as much of him as I could down my throat I looked back up at Seàn giving him a look that ment I was all his now. Getting my meaning he pressed me as far as he knew I could go and then began to basically fuck my mouth and throat gently.  
He growled softly at I took all of him, bracing against my gag reflex. Most of the training we had done had helped with suppressing my instincts. Seàn's fingers traced along my jaw as I worked at him. His growls started to lower as he fought his own instincts. His instincts would get us in trouble. Lowering his head he kissed the top of my head before letting out a low moan. As he ran his fingers through my hair, he purred under his breath "fuck baby, you're so good at that." At this he let out a growl and came hard down my throat. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, drinking in his cum desperate for more. Finally, I pulled away and looked up at him to see him looking at me adoringly. "Such a good girl." He purred and crouched down next to me. Kissing me slowly he lowered me back and ran his lips down my tummy and kissed gently on my thigh. Kissing and sucking on my soft spots. Covering my mouth quickly I muffled my whimper. Smirking into my thigh, he chuckled shortly after "already? we've only just started." He purred before running his tongue over my folds slowly. At the very touch of his tongue, I shivered and reached for his hair with one hand.  
Before I could run my fingers through his hair he lifted his head and smirked at me. Grabbing my chin gently Seàn kissed me slowly "oh baby, I was just warming you up." He purred and tugged gently at my bottom lip with his teeth. I let out a desperate whimper and he just shook his head, running his thumb over my bottom lip and but his own bottom lip at the same time. He seemed to want to take it slow now. I didn't mind however. Pressing his lips to mine I could feel him exploring my mouth slowly. Rubbing his tongue harshly against my own and his hands wandering down to my hips. In one fluid movement he moved me over his semi-errect member. Pressing his finger into my hips deep enough to leave bruises. I was proud of every single bruise that he made on me. Mostly they were hickeys he worked into me with care. Some were from him grabbing me hard on the hips and vary rarely he left bruises when he spanked me but he was always careful in his aftercare if it happened. As he pressed into me I could feel him growing hard. As he moved me up and down he pulled me down to kiss me hard. I could feel the moan arise in between kisses and I knew he was using the kisses just as much as I was to hide the moans and any other noises.   
Suddenly he pressed into me hard and I felt him shudder. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and pulled out of me. Taking my hand he had me help jerk him off to another completion . "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you in a moment." He murmured as I started to lick his cum off my hands. I nodded instantly made compliant by the taste of him. Glancing up at him I sucked on my fingers slowly. I was not one to push thing with Seàn but I figured it couldn't hurt anything this time. He was already wore out after all. I was only half right. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Are you teasing me?" He muttered.  
Smiling playfully I nodded and he backed me up against the door suddenly. Grabbing my wrist with one hand and lightly choking me with the other. "I could tease you back you know. Play with you until you are so very close to climax and then make you wait until we get back to the bus." He growled lowly.   
I shook my head suddenly dropping all ideas of teasing " s-sorry daddy, I was just having fun. " I whimpered silently.  
He chuckled and let me go except for the hand holding my wrist. "I was teasing you too. I said I'd take care of you and I will. But we should try that edging idea sometime." With that he stuck my fingers in his mouth and I could feel his tongue cleaning them gently. Seàn pulled them out and kissed my palms before crouching before me to start to slowly slip his fingers through my folds and brushing my sensitive areas.


	6. A Bad Dream

I woke up in a cold sweat. Tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. Clutching at my head I tried to shake the memories that dream had brought up. Fighting the songs that had been ingrained in my memory. I must have started crying loudly because Seàn ran into the room. He always stayed up late working on videos. "Are you ok baby?"  
I looked up at him and shook my head "I had a dream about..." I couldn't say it " about him. "  
He looked confused for a moment then he saw how distressed I was and he understood. "It's ok, we are so far away from where he is. I promise." Sitting on the bed he pulled me in close. Crawling onto his lap I took a few deep breaths . "I'm here to protect you even if we did run into him." Kissing the top of my head I could feel him playing with my hair. " do you want me to stay here until you go back to sleep? " he muttered.  
Nodding I held onto him tighter "I can still hear his..." I sniffed loudly " his songs. "  
Seàn sighed, not because of me but because I was still hurting. It had been years but I would still get flashbacks. "Come on then, I'll let you listen to music while I work." Carrying me into his office he let me sit on his lap and he pulled my headphones out of his desk. Putting on my emergency bedtime playlist I started to space out while he played with my fingers with one hand.  
Soon the panic faded and I stirred suddenly feeling something different and much more positive. I shifted on his lap and he chuckled turning off my playlist, I removed my headphones and started to move on him. Seàn removed his own headphones and carried me back into our bedroom. "You recovered quickly hmm?" He murmured laying me down and kissing my neck gently .  
I nodded as he worked his way down my body. Removing my clothes as he did so.   
"That's alright baby, I'll go nice and slow and it will relax you." He growled softly as he made his way down to my core. Kissing at my inner thigh slowly . Sucking in places that we both knew would leave deep bruises. Then he moved to the skin on the edge of my core. I shifted desperately trying to move his mouth over me. He chuckled "calm down little one we'll get there." With that he ran his tongue over my folds. I shivered and whimpered as he pushed a finger in. Working at me he sucked at my clit and rubbed his fingers deep inside me. He could just barely reach my g-spot . My insides strained against his working fingers. Smiling he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. Crawling over me Seàn kissed me deeply before lining himself up with my core. I groaned as he pressed into me. Grinding against me slowly he smiled at me and I looked adoringly up at him.  
Even though I could have sworn we had been having little time and playtime every day it felt like forever since he had pressed into me like this. Maybe I was just overstimulated from my stress earlier. Finally, he hit that spot inside me that gave me the most pleasure as he continued to hold onto my hips. I was climaxing rapidly but something itched at the back of my brain. I waved it off as some left over panic. Moving one hand to press down hard on my clit he growled softly in my ear "cum for me baby girl."   
I moaned lightly as that was the only volume I could manage as I came, shaking slightly, all over him. He was already very hard so all I had to go was suck on his tip gently before Seàn was pressing himself down my throat as he came hard. I swallowed it all and teased him with my tongue for more. Managing to get him to produce just a bit more. Afterwards he lay behind me and rubbed me softly as well as played with my hair, one hand for each task, as I drifted off to sleep.  My sleep was dream-less and uneventful until I felt a pressure on my insides. We had talked about him waking me up in fun ways and we both agreed that being fucked awake sounded fun. I knew that's what he was doing. I moaned and mumbled confused. Seàn chuckled, "good morning kitten."  
I clenched at the bedsheets and whimpered desperately. He kissed at the inside of my thighs between licks and sucks at my folds. Seàn smirked into me as he slipped a finger into me and rubbed the insides gently. I gasped and reached down to tug at his hair. It seemed to encourage him but even before I climaxed he pulled away. "I have a whole day planned out for us. I think a whole day of playtime will distract you." He purred and kissed me slowly . "But first, you need your strength. I'll make us breakfast." He smiled and helped me out of bed. I sat at the table and watched him make breakfast for us. We ate peacefully and drank our coffee in relatively the same way. After cleaning up he lead me back into our bedroom. "Let's test each other, who can last longer." He murmured gently before kissing my neck. Tracing my sides he tied my wrists behind my back. I looked up at him and he smirked lightly . He sat me on his lap and gripped my hips. Lowering me into him and then grinding me against him hard. I let out a whimper but held back my noises. I could feel him hitting inside me harshly. Closing my eyes I focused on keeping myself together. I felt him spank me lightly "I want to see you fall apart on me little one."


	7. Found

(Just an idea I had please don't yell at me)  
There had been a million and a half posts about tips for people going to one of Seàn's tour. I didn't need most of it because I saw him as a human. Unlike what most people seemed to do. I wasn't going to get into that thought process, it just wound up putting me in a negative state of mind. The whole pre-show I was trying to block out the noise since my ears were super sensitive. Or at least trying to adjust to the sound level. I thoroughly enjoyed the show and was walking back to my hotel when I thought I heard his voice. Freezing in place I listened hard and yep, right ahead of me he was talking to himself. It was a deep mutter, this clued me in to the fact that he was talking to himself. Not in a crazy way, just a way that seemed miffed. It wouldn't be long before he would run into me, or I him. He looked up just in time and froze almost waiting to see my reaction. I approached him shyly "hey Seàn." I managed and he seemed to relax a bit.  
" you shouldn't be out here alone. " he murmured after greeting me.  
I looked away shyly "I didn't have anyone to travel with and my mom is back at the hotel. She thought it was ok if I just walked a block." I muttered apologetically .  
Seàn shook his head "oh, you're lucky I'm here. Would you like me to walk back with you?"  
Nodding I felt him slip his hand into mine and I blushed slightly, thanking my luck that it was dark. His hand in mine gave off a feeling of calm and protection. Licking my lips idly he stopped as we approached the hotel. "This is the hotel I'm staying in for the weekend." he breathed "you didn't know that?" He looked at me curiously.  
Shaking my head in response I tilted my head at him "no I had no idea. What floor are you on." There was this tension between us, it wasn't negative just each of us hesitant, neither of us knowing why. It turned out we were on the same floor. On the elevator ride up he glanced at me and I saw him bite his lip gently . Looking down I weighed my options in my head. Before I could decide he was pressing me gently against the wall of the elevator and kissing me gently. It was slow, easy and respectful. I blushed harder and touched my lips after he let me go.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He stammered , not moving away from me "I should have asked."   
I shook my head again, this time it was more of a dismissive action "it's alright, better than alright actually." Smiling I grabbed his hand and dug in my pocket for my phone. I sent a quick message to my mom that I was safe and in the hotel, just not in our room. Hoping it was enough I pocketed my phone and looked back up a Seàn. Something sparked in his eyes and he pulled me down the hall, to what I assumed was his room.   
"I don't normally do this. Are you sure?" He murmured as he unlocked his door.  
" I'm positive. " I nodded in response.  
Pulling me inside he pressed me up against the door and kissed me harder than before. Biting my lip softly he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered in pleasure as I felt his tongue brush mine and my hesitation melted and I let my arms wrap around his neck. He lifted me up and carries me over to the bed. Laying me down gently onto the bed. After it felt like he had explored all over my mouth he moved to kissing my neck softly. Sucking on different sections of my neck. Every once and a while he would run his tongue over a patch of my skin. I gasped lightly as I tugged at the bottom of Seàn's shirt.  
"Slow down there babe." He purred as he kissed down my collarbone " I'm going to take my time tonight. " he murmured. As he pushed my shirt up and pulled it off. Running his fingers up and down my tummy he smiled at me. "You're so beautiful." He kissed me softly. I blushed and he pulled away as he tugged his shirt off as well and I subconsciously reached out my hand to touch his chest. Chuckling he pushed my hand against his chest. I bit my lip slightly as he tugged my pants off slowly . Looking up at me he kissed my fingers "are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
Nodding again I bit my lip, I had never wanted anything more in my entire life.  
Slowly he brushed his fingers over my inner thigh slowly. I shivered and tried not to let out an early moan, wanting to impress him by my control. Seàn smirked and kissed my inner thigh as he pulled off my underwear and bit his lip gently as he ran his fingers through my folds. I was barely able to hold back my noises. He began to press into me and I inhaled sharply. Rubbing into different spots inside me he smiled up at me gently. Without warning he dragged his tongue over me and I groaned reaching down for his hair. His hand met mine and he looked back up at me "I'm just warming you up babe it will be quick."   
Something had shifted in his voice and attitude, not in a bad or scary way just in a way that made my insides clench. It was very similar to the was he had slightly changed when given the opportunity to choose the YouTube name of the guests onstage. You wouldn't notice it at all but there was a slight glee he got when he talked about having 'complete control over them.' It was more pronounced here than ever before. He shut his eyes and ran his tongue over me a few more times before holding my hip down and began to work me in more complex ways. After minuets of the overwhelming pleasure of his warm tongue exploring every single inch of my most private area, he pulled away. Smirking at me he undid his pants and pulled off his underwear quickly. Blushing hard I looked briefly at all of him. Before I could really register how big he was he had rolled on a condom and was leaning over me, teasing my entrance slowly.  
My breath hitched as I felt him start to push into me slowly. For a brief moment I felt a spark of pain then pure pleasure. Closing my eyes I took a shaky breath before letting out a low moan. Seàn was pinning me to the bed as he slowly increased his thrusts. The battle inside my head to moan out something more than his name. It would make things so much more pleasurable for the both of us. The only thing was, I had always heard to take it easy and slow. The scent of him overwhelmed me and the feeling of every inch of his skin making contact with my own. I couldn't help it, I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "O-oh, Da-ddy." I blushed and covered my mouth as he paused.  
"I wish I'd known you were into that sort of thing, I would have done so much more." He purred tracing the edge of my jaw with his thumb.  
" I had always heard to take my time with it though " I mumbled, ashamed.  
"We can." He chuckled " we have all the time in the world. "  
I smiled at him not caring what he ment by this comment as he put his hands on my hips steadily and started to work my insides again slowly. Closing my eyes I felt a weight lift off my chest as the awkward stuff was out of the way. Letting myself relish in the moment, the feeling of him driving pleasure into me. Without warning I heard Seàn curse and I let my eyes flutter open. His lips were inches from mine and he chuckled softly "sorry baby, I lost myself for a moment."  
I shook my head and kissed him as I felt him shudder as he came. Making a mental note to ask him about drinking his cum later I could feel myself climaxing. Suddenly, he pulled out of me and was smirking softly. Without words he leaned in and traced patterns in my inner thigh with one hand. The other hand he slipped two fingers into me and I gasped. Slowly he ran his tongue through my folds causing me to shiver. The feeling of his warm wet tongue on my core was almost too much to handle. I reached my hands down and let my fingers entwine into his hair. It was soft and fun to run my fingers through. Bucking my hips forward to help him reach further into me. He started to make tiny growls as he worked at me and I climaxed faster. My instinct kicked in and I managed to speak. "I-I'm c-close." I couldn't take it.   
" you're already learning manners. " he chuckled into me "go ahead."   
At his permission I came.


End file.
